The New Age of Wonderful Ones
by Creatix
Summary: Years have passed since the GEATHJERK invasion of earth, and the Galactic Coalition is growing. Peaceful relations are made between the planets, and each planet, as a sighn of trust, gain there own Wonderful One Double-O. When relations are made to the planet of Elementia, they do as promised and start to raise that planets own One Double-O! Rating may Change.
1. Planet Elementia

**So... Gone for nearly two years, no words or whatsoever. To those of you who know what I'm talking about, and to those of you care, my other sotries are not over. I am still writing chapters for those other stories, so to those who are concerened, do not fret.**

 **Now, to the rest of you. Welcome to a little experiment here. I have just recently beaten the Wonderfull 101 for the umptenth time, I just love love that game. So, I got to thinking of what would happen after the game ends. And that lead to this.**

 **So, tell me whether or not this should continue, and if you want to see more.**

 **Story Start!**

The Galactic Coalition, a Marvel of a governmental system. Its influence has spread far across the Star System, establishing peace and trade relations with many planets. In return, the planet allied with them was given its own version of Earths greatest defenders, their very own Wonderfull One Double-O. Ass the name implies, one-hundred souls from each planet were chosen to become Wonderfull Ones. They would be taken out of the planet's orbit for special training, and once done, they would return to lives their regular lives as any other. However, whenever it was called for, they would transform into their Wonderfull One persona, donning their specialized Centinal Suit in order to enact Justice and protect the innocent. Normally, they would be assigned to a heavily populated area on their planet, ussualy cities. However, when a threat great enough appears to them, they can come together and perform a feat know as the Unit Morph.

The Unit Morph is when some members of the Wonderfull One Double-O come together, and are able to link themselves together to form giant, more powerfull versions of their weapons. When all members come together to form the weapon for the right situation, they can truly be an unstoppable force. However, should a force come along that is powerfull enough to threaten the entire coalition, the Wonderfull Ones across the galaxy can band with eachother, and protect it together.

However, the Galactic Coalition would have never come to fruition were it not for the efforts of the Wonderfull Ones who were in action during the GEATHJERK invasion of Earth. These wonderfull ones paved the path towards the Galactic Coalition. This team of One Hundred and One brave souls were led by the heroes Wonder-Blue, Wonder-Green, Wonder-Pink, Wonder-Yellow, Wonder-White, Wonder-Black, and the greatest of them all, Wonder-Red along with their small guest, Luka. This team had managed to defend Earth from one it's greatest threats, and set the Earth on a course of peacfull relations with the galaxy.

All of this information was not new to the current Wonder-Red of Earth, Carlyle Shore. Carlyle was a tall man with brown hair, and he was rather thin. His civilian cloths were consisted of a regular white T-Shirt with a pair of jeans and black sneakers. Currently, he was on a diplomatic mission from the leader of the Coalition, John Nelson. They had discovered a new planet, and the Shirogane Comet Mk.2, a large satellite which was programmed to run at least one year around every planet they discover and taking one out of each two to search for new planets, had sent them information about the place. The people of the planet, from what was gathered by the large satellite, were severly crippled in terms of technology. From the photos shown to him, they seemed to be currently in the Fuedal Era of Japan. Carlyle had voiced that he thought the current Wonder-White of Earth, Takeda Shinichi, would be better suited for this mission. However, Takeda was currently on a mission and not available, so it was left to him.

What had astonished them though was their ablities. These people seemed to be able to manipulate the Nature around them to fight! That was hard for Carlyle, a ussually logical man, to grasp. His mission was to go to the planet, and set up peace terms and trade regulations. So, he took four uncolored Wonderfull Ones with him to help. When he had arrived with his small team in the newley remoddled Virgin Victory, which was now the sie of a small city to support space travel, they split up. They had gathered from the Shirogane Comet Mk.2 that the nations of the planet, now named Elementia from the higher ups of the Galactic Coalition, were split up. So, they had each gone in a different direction in their own little ships from the Virgin Victory, his four team members heading to a desert, a nation that seamed clouded in mist, a nation covered in mountains, and one that seemed to be high in the clouds. They each went their own direction respectivley.

Carlyle went his own direction using his aircraft, towards a city that seemed to be surrounded by a large forest. However, when he got close enough, he was shocked by what he saw. It looked like the city had been attacked. A large chunk of the forest looked like it had been uprooted, and multiple buildings at the edge of the city were destoryed or damaged beyond repair.

'Dang it, looks I couldn't have come at a worse time.' Carlyle thought. He could see the people inside the city from where he was, and they all looked to be either terrified or mourning. 'I should probably change into my Centinal suit. Who knows what the distraught people of this land would do when confronted with a dangerous idividiual.'

With a small flash of light, he quickly changed into his famous suit. He now wore a red coat with white highlights over a black undersuit. On his legs was a pair of loos red pants, and red and white sneakers on his feet. On his back was the insignia for the Wonderfull One Double-O, a large W over the number onehundred. His black mask covered most of his upper face, stopping only short of the end of the nose. Connected to his mask an earpeice, allowing him to communicate with other Wonderfull Ones.

He took a quick look over the village, looking for somewhere to land. 'Hm... Guess that large tower will have to do.'

It didn't take long for him to get there. Once his aircraft had landed and he exited it, however, he was immediatly surrounded by a large group of people, all wearing black with animal masks covering their faces, all holding some sort of weapon.

"Who are you?!" One of them yelled out. "State your business!"

'That language, it's similar to Japanese.' He thought, raising his hands up to show he meant no harm. "My name is not to be given, but you may call me Wonder-Red." He answered their questions, using his best knowlege of the similiar language. "I wish to see whoever leads you."

They stood there, brandishing their weapons in silence. A few moments passed, before a man in a dog mask with spikey white hair came up to him, kunai still drawn. "I will take to the Hokage." He said. "However, I will be watching you. Make any suspicious movements, and I will not hesitate to take your life."

This was how they were mostly greeted when they came to new planets. So, with a calm smile, he spoke. "I wouldn't expect any less."

 **Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a geneious. He was considered to be one of the smartest Ninja alive, granting him the name 'The Professor'. He was not happy, not in the slightest. Somehow, not even five hours after the sealing of the Kyuubi, the Civilian Council had found out about the child to hold the boy. They were ranting for the childs execution. Hell, the Hispital was attacked by a mob of civilians and Ninja alike thinking he was there. He had quelled both problems, but the issue was still there. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki was made public, and Hiruzen was not sure how he was going to protect the baby boy from a village that wanted nothing more than to kill him.

Said baby was currently silently sleeping in a crib in his office. Hiruzen frowned at the boy. Both of his parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, had died sealing the Kyuubi into the child. He was to grow up alone, without any kind of family. Hiruzen wished he could be there for him, but his Hokage duties would no doubt keep him from the boy. His godparents, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Senju Tsunade would not be able to watch him either. Jiraiya had to keep his spy network running, and Tsunade was nowhere to be found. He would certainly not give him to Danzo, the bastard would sooner have the child be a weapon rather than actually care for him. He was at a loss, and he knew not what to do.

There was knock at the door, and Hiruzen directed his gaze towards it. "Enter!"

The door opened, and Hiruzen was greeted to the sight of a... Rather strange looking man in his opinion, and his Anbu soldier Inu.

"Hello!" The man greeted him, bowing in a polite manner. "You may call me Wonder-Red."

Hiruzen hummed in thought. "Inu, care to explain?"

"Gladley." The white haired man responded. "The Anbu squad I was with were doing our patrolls, looking for any injured and missing people due to the recent attacks, when we heard a loud noise from above. We looked to see some... 'Thing' flying across the village, making its way here. Naturally, we followed. It landed on top the tower, and this man climbed out of it. We surrounded him, and he asked to see you."

Hiruzen nodded at the explanation. He turned his attention to Wonder-Red. "So, if what I've heard is true, then why come here?"

"Are you the leader?" Wonder-Red asked, receiving a nod. With a smile, he continued. "Sir, I am Wonder-Red of the Centinals, Member of Earths Wonderfull One Double-O. I came here to ask about opening trade relations with you and Earth."

"Earth?" Hiruzen asked. "I've never heard of that Nation."

Wonder-Red smiled. "It's not nation, Sir, it's a planet."

Hiruzen gained a shocked look to his face and, although it was hidden Inu ad the same look on his as well. "What do you mean?!"

"Perhaps a more in-depth explanation is due." Wonder-Red said. And then he began to explain to them about the Galactic Coalition. He went into how it was founded, what it does, and even what is stands for.

After the explanantion, which took around two hours due to Wonder-Red praising the Heroes of the past a little too much, Hiruzen spoke. "What would be the beneifts of Joining such a coalition."

"Well..." Wonder-Red Began. "First, you could only join if every Leader we go to accepts. Don't worry too much, no has declined so fa-" He was interupted by a small beeping coming from the his earpeice. "Wonder-Red here." He said, holding his hand out to Hiruzen to stop him from interupting. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Roger! Thank you for the update." He said, turning his attention back to Hiruzen. "Looks like you don't need to worry about that, the already accepted."

Hiruzen nodded, allowing Wonder-Red to continue. "Anyways, one benifit would be you being able to buy our technology for yourselves. Trust me, you'll love it!"He said, a sparkle in his eye. "The second would be protection from other planets. We would let you settle your own disputs, as we don't tend to get involved in a planets politics. The last one, to ensure the planets saftey and as a sighn of trust, we would form your planets very own Wonderfull One Double-O!"

With the Explanation finsished, Wondr-Red spoke one last time. "So, what do you say?"

Hiruzen hummed in thought for a moment, before he stood upand walked over to him. When he was in front of him, he extended his hand. "I would love it if you made our planet a part of your 'Galactic Coalition.'"

Wonder-Red smiled, before grasping the man's hand. "Good to hear." He said, before releasing his hand. He put a hand up to his earpiece, and began talking. "Virgin Victory, we have been accepted and are ready to look for Wonderfull Ones. Please send down a P-Bot for each of us."

 _"Rodger that, wonder red. Sending down P-Bot to your Location, and to your other team members on the planet."_ The voice on the other side of the earpiece spoke.

"Thank you." He said, ending the call. A few moments passed, before an orb of light appeared in the room, before it faded to reveal a small floating orb. The orb had a pair of antennas hanging off its top, and a screen displaying green 'eyes'. This was P-Bot, a companion to all Wonderfull-Ones.

"P-Bot!" Wonder-Red spoke. "You know the mission?"

The small robot gave a few noises and beeps, one that neither Hiruzen nor Inu could understand.

"Good. So, any readings on a potential Wonderfull-One?" Wonder-Red asked.

No sooner did he speak did the small robot emit a few beeps, and fly over to the crib. "What?" Wonder-Red asked. "The baby? I know Wonderfull-Ones can be trained at any age, Luka after the GEATHJERK invasion being a prime example, but a baby?" The small robot gave a few beeps. "Well... Alright."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Inu asked.

"Apparently, P-Bot says he can read some sort of strong energy in the baby here." He says. "Says I should make him a Wonderfull One, but I don't know."

Hiruzen acted not a second later. "Please..." He said, walking up to Wonder-Red, grabbing his shoulders. "Take him."

The room was silent. No one spoke after Hiruzen made his request. Hiruzen himself was desperate. Here was the opportunity for Naruto to grow up safe, away from the hatred of the villagers. He couldn't pass the oppertunity up.

After a few tense moments of silence, Wonder-Red spoke. "What's his name?"

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Hiruzen answered.

Wonder-Red grasped his hand again, looking him straight in the eye. "I promise, I'll take care of him personally." He said. "I can see the desperation in your eyes. Such emotion cannot be faked."

Hiruzen smiled. "Thank you."

"However..." Wonder-Red began. "You can tell no one of his identity as a Wonderfull-One. Doing so would put the not only him, but the Centinals as well."

"I understand." Hiruzen responded. "And I'm Inu does as well."

"Hokage, are you sure about this?" Inu asked.

"It's the only choice present at the moment, Kakashi." Hiruzen answered him, using his real name.

He stood in silence, before nodding his head.

"Alright." Wonder-Red said, picking up the child, causing the previously sleeping Naruto to stir and wake. "Hm... Let's go, P-Bot. Inform the others and the Virgen Victory that I picked up a Wonderfull One."

The robot gave a few beeps in the affirmative, before it and Wonder-Red left the room.

The life of a new Wonderfull One was just begining.

 **Story End!**

 **Well, Written in one day. Spell check is not working right now, so if any mistakes are present, I ask you to overlook them.**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

 **See Ya!**


	2. Academy Days

**Alright, so people like the story. I will continue it then.**

 **There is a time skip in this chapter, so you have been warned.**

 **Story Start!**

The Virgin Victory was a ship unlike any other. It had been improved upon since its old days during the GEATHJERK invasion, making it fit for prolonged periods of space travel. Now, it was the size of a small city, capable of holding over two thousand men and women. Inside the vessel was unlike one would expect, with a literal city being in the heart of the vessel with its own streets and buildings, all of it lit by an artificial sky. Carlyle Shore, Wonder-Red of Earth, was currently walking through one of the streets of the large vessel that lead to a destination simply known as 'Wonderful Ones Training Academy'. It had been five years since he had been on Elementia, and they had already gotten the one hundred needed to make the One Double-O of Elementia, and all of them would begin their training today.

Walking next to him, holding Carlyle's hand as they walked through the crowded street, was a small boy. His blond hair and blue eyes combined with the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks would make any woman squeal at how cute he was. In fact, most of them they passed did just that. He was wearing an Orange T-shirt, orange being his favorite color. Along with that he wore a pair of dark blue pants, along with the same colored shoes. His clothing was simple and comfortable, just the way he liked it.

This was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the very same boy that Carlyle had picked the first time he went to Elementia. Ever since he could remember, he had lived on the Virgin Victory With Carlyle. Naruto viewed the man as a father, being the one who raised him.

"So, Naruto." Carlyle said, gaining the boys attention. "You excited?"

"You bet I am!" Naruto replied. "I can't wait to start my training!"

Carlyle smiled at that. Ever since he told Naruto he was Wonder-Red, the boy had wanted nothing but to become a Wonderful One and surpass him. It was a determination that he had rarely seen in anybody nowadays.

"Well, that's good." He said, ruffling Naruto's hair. "Now, do you remember what I taught you."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! You told me that no matter what happens, the people I will be training with are going to be my teammates, and that I should try my hardest to be friends with him."

"that's right." Carlyle said. "Now, make sure you do your best, because we're here."

Naruto turned his attention towards to where Carlyle was looking, and widened his eyes. In front of him was the 'Wonderful Ones Training Academy', a very large building. It seemed to be rising out of the ground itself! The academy was on top of a large rise that came out of the floor, with many buildings lining the way up to the academy. The academy seemed to be walled off, with only one entrance. And even though he was at the bottom, Naruto could see the tower rising from within the academy.

"Let's get you registered, yeah?" Carlyle said to the Shocked Naruto, walking forward. Naruto stood still for a few moments, still looking at the impressive sight above him. It was only when Carlyle called out again did Naruto take his eyes away from the academy and start following him.

"Is the whole area the academy?" Naruto asked.

"No, not really." Carlyle said. "The buildings on the rise are just that,buildings. They have no connection to the academy."

Naruto nodded at this information, taking in the sights around him.

It didn't take long for him to get registered, all they had to do was sign a few forms, and finish it off with an official signature from a Wonderful-One. Since Carlyle was there, it didn't take long. Carlyle lead Naruto to his classroom in the academy, stopping just short in front of the entrance.

"Now, Naruto." Carlyle began. "This classroom is only for those from Elementia, as such all one hundred of you candidates will be in there."

Naruto nodded at this. "So, what's with the other classrooms?"

"Those are for candidates from other planets." Carlyle answered. "The only dealings you'll really have with them should be during lunch time and free time."

Naruto nodded again, and Carlyle continued. "So..." He said, putting his hand on the doorknob. "Good luck."

He opened the door and pushed Naruto inside. The sight that greeted him was One Hundred pairs of eyes looking right back. The amount of people wasn't really shocking to Naruto, after all he was training to become a member of the Wonderful One Double-O, it was the name. What did shock him was the age differences. Some were his age, five years old and ready to start, while some in there late teens, all sitting in seats that rose the farther back you sat. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he just quickly spotted an empty seat, and took it. It was silent for a moment, before he felt someone poke him in the back of his head. He turned around to see a boy, around his age with dark brown hair and eyes of the same color, staring at him.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" He said, extending his hand. "My name is Igarashi Ganta. What's yours?"

Naruto smiled and took his hand in his own. "My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Nice to meet you too!"

"Ganta!" A voice from next to the boy said. "Are you making new friends without me?!"

Turning to look to where the voice came from, Naruto saw a girl with pale white hair and skin with red eyes wearing a small jacket over her frame.

"Sorry, Shiro." Ganta apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Naruto, this is Shiro. She's been my friend for longer than I can remember."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto!" She said, grabbing his hand in both of hers. "I hope we can become real fast friends!"

Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm. "I hope so too!"

Naruto and his two new friends talked for a bit, mostly about trivial things like a new toy that just came out. It stayed like this for about fifteen minutes, until the door opened and a tall man entered. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, and looked towards him. The man had long dark hair that reached his shoulders, and piercing blue eyes. He wore what seemed to be a business suit, and he was holding a clipboard.

He was silent for a few moments, glancing across the room. Then he spoke. "It seems you are all here." He said. "All one hundred seats filled, not a single absence. That's good." He walked over to a desk that stood in front of the room, putting his clipboard on it and standing in front of it. "My name is Dominic Humphrey, And I will be your teacher your duration at this academy."

"Excuse me, sir?" A boy in front of Naruto asked, raising his hand. This boy had short blue hair, goggles on top of his head, and wore a blue jacket with red lines going down the arms. "Are you a Wonderful One?"

"Good Question..." Dominic said, reaching for the clipboard, scanning his eyes across whatever was on it. "...Simon. Yes, I am. Who else would be teaching you?"

"Then which one are you?" This time it was Ganta to speak.

"Ah yes, I assume you would want to know." He said. "I also assume you know that all identities of Wonderful Ones are to be kept secret to all but Centinals personnel, correct?"

Everyone in the class nodded at this. "Good." Dominic continued. "Then I will show you."

A light seemed to come from his chest area, before it grew, almost blinding the students and making them look away. It went away as soon as it came, however, and now standing there was a man covered in brown cloth, most of it having the design of scales on it. He now wore a hat that seemed to connect to his back styled in the shape of of Snakes upper Jaw. In his hands was now a whip shaped like a cobra.

"I am Wonder-Snakes of the Planet Ferra." He said.

The class was silent, all of them seemed to be taking in the small details of his outfit. "This is a Centinal Suit." He spoke up. "It is what you will be wearing when you transform into your other persona."

"That's so cool!" The boy in front of Naruto exclaimed. "When do we get ours?!"

"In your fourth year." He said, making Simon's head drop in disappointment.

Naruto tapped him the back, making him look his way. "Don't worry, four years will be up before you know it!"

Simon smiled at this, and returned his attention to the front.

"Now, onto your first lesson." He said, switching out of his Wonderful One Persona and grabbing a piece of chalk, before writing on the board. "The hierarchy of power in the Wonderful Ones."

"In the bottom rung, you have the regular Wonderful Ones. Usually they represent objects and other such things, like fireworks. Above those you have Second Tier Wonderful Ones, which represent things like emotions. Above that you the third tier, represented by aspects of the world, like fire or water, or even aspects of the human body. Above that is the fourth tier, the highest tier anyone has ever gotten, the colors."

Everyone gained an excited look on their face when they heard the word colors, especially Naruto. They all knew of the feats that the Colored Wonderful Ones could do, and each of them admired them like idols.

"And after that..." He continued, gaining his classes attention. "Is the fifth tier, one that no one in history has reached, and is represented by Deities." That got the classes attention. "The one who designed the Centinal Suits, James Shirogane, once said that those who attain the power of the fifth tier would be powerful enough to take on gods themselves."

'Take on gods?' Naruto thought to himself. 'We can do that?'

"Now, I'm sure you all questions, but now we must move on." He said, getting groans from the class. "Come now, you will learn more with time. For now, it's time to learn some History."

Naruto smacked his head into table. 'Why history?!'

Ganta, Shiro, and Simon could only look in amusement at the blond.

 **Four years Later**

Over his time at the academy, Naruto's friendship with Ganta, Shiro, and Simon only grew. The four of them were inseparable. Together, they had quickly rose to the top of the class, Simon being the student of the year, with Ganta and Naruto following him. Shiro was the fourth in line, and whenever reminded about it, she would remind the person who brought it up that they needed to keep quiet with a fist to the back of the head.

During his second year, Naruto had managed to meet and forge more friendships with more of the class. One of was a rather... perverted boy by the name of Issei. His brown hair and brown eyes gave him a rather intimidating look... If he could intimidate anyone. So far the boy was only focused on the opposite sex. Another one was a boy by the name of Okumura Rin, a black haired boy with dark blue eyes. What really stood out from Rin was his ability with a blade, being trained in the use of it before his old master died due to heart disease. However, it was ability to control blue flames, one he unlocked during the beginning of his second year, that really shocked everyone.

These six stood out among their peers as closet knit among all of the one hundred.

The training they went through was mostly physical and mental, preparing their bodies for the stress that came with a sentinel suit. They would go straight from the books to the Obstacle courses, back to lectures and straight to push ups. The effect of the training was almost instant, each one of their bodies becoming more fit, their minds becoming sharper.

And now, it was the day they were to truly start their training. Today was their test to determine what kind of Wonderful One they would be. Naruto, now aged nine, was sitting in his classroom, surrounded by his six friends patiently waiting for his turn to go. Each student would go when their was called, spend some time at wherever the instructor was, and come back in their Centinal Suit. There were some people coming back, their suits representing animals or objects. Hell, there was even that looked like a clown. A CLOWN!

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto heard Rin's voice. "What do you think your suit will be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto answered. "I'm obviously going to be a Color!"

"Ah, if isn't the classic 'Naruto Enthusiasm' that we all came to love." Simon said.

"You're just jealous." Naruto said. "Who knows, maybe I'll be a Tier Five!"

"You heard what the Instructor said, Naruto." This time it was Issei who spoke, showing one of the rare times he took his eyes off of a girl's 'Assets'. "No one in history has made to Tier Five. We'd be lucky to make to Tier Three."

"I hate to agree, but..." It was Ganta who spoke this time. "Issei's right, there's only a small chance to be a Color, it's best not get your hopes up."

"You guys are all being party poopers." Shiro spoke, her eyes showing mild annoyance. "I thought we were supposed to be excited about this!"

"Sorry, Shiro." Ganta said. "Guess it's just nerves is all."

"Igarashi Ganta!" The voice of the instructor called out. "It's your turn!"

"Wish me luck guys." Ganta said, before he got up and followed the instructor through the door.

It was ten minutes before Ganta came back, but when he did, he had the biggest smile on his face. He was wearing a Centinal Suit, one colored black with red blotches all over it, and a black hood covering his form. He also had a pair of claws on his hips. He also sported a mask over his eyes, completing the outfit.

"Guys!" He ran up to them. "Guess what I am!"

"Uh..." Naruto put on finger on his chin. "... Wonder... Paint?"

Ganta sighed at Naruto, before straightening up and looking directly into his friends eyes. "My name is Igarashi Ganta, Third Tier Wonderful one. Also known as, Wonder-Blood!"

"Wonder-Blood?" Naruto said. "Why blood?"

"I don't know." He answered. "But hey, I'm a Third Tier! Isn't that awesome!"

"Yeah congratulations!" Naruto said, all of his friends voicing their own approval.

That was how it went. Someone get's called up, leaves, and comes back in their Centinal Suit. That was how it went for all of Naruto's friend. Rin went after Ganta, and came back in a Centinal Suit that was mostly red with flames covering it, and with a mask over his eyes. He was Third Tier Wonder-Fire.

Next was Issei. he went in and came back out covered in mostly red, and highlighted with the color green. On both his hands was a pair of Gauntlets, both looking identical. They were the same red color as his suit, lines of green flowing through it connecting to a green gem on the back of the hands. He was Third Tier Wonder-Fist.

Naruto found himself thinking as to how he didn't get the moniker 'Wonder-Pervert' instead.

After Issei was Shiro. She came back sporting a... Rather tight white Suit. Most of the guys, especially Issei, couldn't take their eyes of her now tightly packed 'assets'. Hell, it was like she wasn't even wearing cloths! She came up running to her friends, causing said 'assets' to bounce uncontrollably, which resulted in Issei flying back with a nosebleed... Right into the chest of another female in their class. Needless to say he wasn't conscious for long.

She introduced herself, to the surprise of her friends, as a Tier Four Wonder-White. To say her friends were proud of her would be an understatement, they were ecstatic. Her weapon, which hung limply from her side, was a long spiked whip.

Next to go was Simon. He came back wearing a blue jacket over a blue undershirt, with armored blue leggins. On his back was a sword that, at the time, seemed a little bit to long for him. It a simple broadsword with a blue center extending from the hilt. Needless to say, they all guessed he was Wonder-Blue, and they were right.

Now it was Naruto's turn to go. He looked to his friends, and he could see that they were all giving him looks of confidence. With a smile, he followed the instructor towards his examination room. It was there he was told what to do.

"Alright, Naruto." The Instructor said, handing a pendant that had the logo of the Wonderful One Double-O On it's face. "I believe we've already gone over how to activate your psychic switch in the pendant, but do you know what happens afterwards?"

Naruto shook his head. He would be willing to admit that he fell asleep that day.

The instructor nodded. "When you activate the switch for the first time, the pendant will analyze your body and mind, and decide for itself what you will be afterwards." He said. "If the pendant deems you worthy, you may even become one of the colors you have asked to become for so long."

Naruto nodded, and the instructor told him to begin. Naruto slipped the pendant on his neck, and then he activated it with a mental command.

It was like the world around Naruto vanished, replaced instead with darkness. The pendant levitated off of his chest, before floating in front of his eyes. It let out a small light, before it expanded. No sooner, the world around him turned from black to orange, and a mask materialized in front of his face. The moments It connected with his face, he could feel the power of the suit immediately.

To the instructors, the only thing that happened was a small light had washed over Naruto, and vanished as soon as it appeared. Naruto now stood there, covered in mostly orange and red. He wore an orange jacket over a red shirt, one that the image of nine tails coming from a vortex. On his back were two blades, Kodachis to be precise.

Naruto looked down at himself, mesmorized by his look. However, he was cut off when a voice came from his pendant.

"Wonderful One, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Tier Five. Designation, Wonder-Kyuubi."

The instructors were speechless. Naruto was speechless.

One thing was for certain, Naruto was now a Wonderful One. A very powerful one at that.

 **Story End!**

 **BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIS WONDER-KYUUBI IDENTITY! It came down to a coin flip. Heads was Kyuubi, tails was Wonder-Orange. Heads won.**

 **Now, please leave any criticisms in the comments, etc. etc.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
